Yowa no Tsuki
Yowa no Tsuki ~Gensou Sokkoukyoku yori~ (夜半の月 ～幻想即興曲より～ lit. Midnight Moon ~from Fantaisie-Impromptu~) is the seventh track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 2 and one of the two Musik featured in Beloved Jolly, where it was used as an ending theme. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 水が激しくうねりほとばしり 風が激しく喘ぎ轟いた 力任せに剣を突き込めど とても耐えられそうにない身体は 海の底なる悪魔の手招き 羽根を生やした天使の誘い 胸に手を組み跪き 深い悲哀に打ちひしがれる前の諦観 変わることの無い 無情な天命 二人を引き裂く 最期の祈りも 届かないのなら ただひとおもいに 海の底なる悪魔の手招き 羽根を生やした天使の誘い 胸に手を組み跪き 深い悲哀も受け入れ嘆くこともなく 歌を歌い 歌いながら創る ただ唯一の作り手となりて 彼女の声、彼女の歌 彼女の世界、彼女の自己、彼女の意味 まだ残された印の中にある 存在と体温を解き放つ ああ 心ならずもあらで浮世に… |-| Romaji= Mizu ga hageshiku uneri hotobashiri Kaze ga hageshiku aegi todoroita Chikara makase ni ken wo tsuki komedo Totemo tae rare sou ninai karada wa Umi no sokonaru akuma no temaneki Hane wo hayashita tenshi no uzanai Mune ni te wo kami hizamazuki Fukai hiai ni uchihishigareru mae no teikan Kawaru koto no nai Mujou na tenmei Futari wo hikisaku Saigo no inori mo Todokanai no nara Tada hito omoi ni Umi no sokonaru akuma no temaneki Hane wo hayashita tenshi no uzanai Mune ni te wo kami hizamazuki Fukai hiai mo ukeire nageku koto mo naku Uta wo utai Utai nagara tsukuru Tada yuiitsu no tsukuri te to narite Kanojo no koe, kanojo no uta Kanojo no sekai, kanojo no jiko, kanojo no imi Mada nokosareta shirushi no naka ni aru Sonzai to taion wo toki hanatsu Aa Kokoro narazu mo ara de ukiyo ni... Full Japanese= 水が激しくうねりほとばしり 風が激しく喘ぎ轟いた 力任せに剣を突き込めど とても耐えられそうにない身体は 海の底なる悪魔の手招き 羽根を生やした天使の誘い 胸に手を組み跪き 深い悲哀に打ちひしがれる前の諦観 変わることの無い 無情な天命 二人を引き裂く 最期の祈りも 届かないのなら ただひとおもいに 海の底なる悪魔の手招き 羽根を生やした天使の誘い 胸に手を組み跪き 深い悲哀も受け入れ嘆くこともなく 歌を歌い 歌いながら創る ただ唯一の作り手となりて 彼女の声、彼女の歌 彼女の世界、彼女の自己、彼女の意味 まだ残された印の中にある 存在と体温を解き放つ 君の瞳に宿る星空 手を伸ばそうとした かすかな光 音を立て夜が崩れ消えていき 太陽が邪魔をして 今はもう見えない いざ別れ ありがとう ぼくはもう決めたよ ああそれでも 心ならずもあらで浮世に ながらえば恋しかるべき 夜半の月かな ああそれでも 心ならずもあらで浮世に ながらえば恋しかるべき 夜半の月 水が激しくうねりほとばしり 風が激しく喘ぎ轟いた 力任せに剣を突き込めど とても耐えられそうにない身体は 海の底なる悪魔の手招き 羽根を生やした天使の誘い 胸に手を組み跪き 深い悲哀に打ちひしがれる前の諦観 変わることの無い 無情な天命 二人を引き裂く 最期の祈りも 届かないのなら ただひとおもいに 海の底なる悪魔の手招き 羽根を生やした天使の誘い 胸に手を組み跪き 深い悲哀も受け入れ嘆くこともなく 歌を歌い 歌いながら創る ただ唯一の作り手となりて 彼女の声、彼女の歌 彼女の世界、彼女の自己、彼女の意味 まだ残された印の中にある 存在と体温を解き放つ ああ 心ならずもあらで浮世に… |-| Romaji= Mizu ga hageshiku uneri hotobashiri Kaze ga hageshiku aegi todoroita Chikara makase ni ken wo tsuki komedo Totemo tae rare sou ninai karada wa Umi no sokonaru akuma no temaneki Hane wo hayashita tenshi no uzanai Mune ni te wo kami hizamazuki Fukai hiai ni uchihishigareru mae no teikan Kawaru koto no nai Mujou na tenmei Futari wo hikisaku Saigo no inori mo Todokanai no nara Tada hito omoi ni Umi no sokonaru akuma no temaneki Hane wo hayashita tenshi no uzanai Mune ni te wo kami hizamazuki Fukai hiai mo ukeire nageku koto mo naku Uta wo utai Utai nagara tsukuru Tada yuiitsu no tsukuri te to narite Kanojo no koe, kanojo no uta Kanojo no sekai, kanojo no jiko, kanojo no imi Mada nokosareta shirushi no naka ni aru Sonzai to taion wo toki hanatsu Kimi no hitomi ni yadoru hoshizora Te wo nobasou to shita Kasuka na hikari Oto wo tate yoru ga kuzure kiete iki Taiyou ga jama wo shite Ima wa mou mienai Iza wakare Arigatou Boku wa mou kimeta yo Aa soredemo Kokoro narazu mo ara de ukiyo ni Nagaraeba koi shikaru beki Yowa no tsuki kana Aa soredemo Kokoro narazu mo ara de ukiyo ni Nagaraeba koi shikaru beki Yowa no tsuki Mizu ga hageshiku uneri hotobashiri Kaze ga hageshiku aegi todoroita Chikara makase ni ken wo tsuki komedo Totemo tae rare sou ninai karada wa Umi no sokonaru akuma no temaneki Hane wo hayashita tenshi no uzanai Mune ni te wo kami hizamazuki Fukai hiai ni uchihishigareru mae no teikan Kawaru koto no nai Mujou na tenmei Futari wo hikisaku Saigo no inori mo Todokanai no nara Tada hito omoi ni Umi no sokonaru akuma no temaneki Hane wo hayashita tenshi no uzanai Mune ni te wo kumi hizamazuki Fukai hiai mo ukeire nageku koto mo naku Uta wo utai Utai nagara tsukuru Tada yuiitsu no tsukuri te to narite Kanojo no koe, kanojo no uta Kanojo no sekai, kanojo no jiko, kanojo no imi Mada nokosareta shirushi no naka ni aru Sonzai ga taion wo toki hanatsu Aa Kokoro narazu mo ara de ukiyo ni... Story 1st Season Chopin intended to used the Musik to chase after Jolly in the virtual world, but he ended up transferring his tenants, who were in his room to comfort him. 2nd Season This Musik was only mentioned in A World Without Circles. It was revealed near the end that Chopin wanted to hide Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven because he did not want his tenants to think that his Fantaisie-Impromptu copied from the former. Beet and Schubert assured him that this was not a problem, as long as the piece itself came from his heart. However, Mozart teased him over it. Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Chopin Musik